Dreams
by Fuck America
Summary: Sakuno y Ryoma jamás se conocieron, él ahora es el tenista nº 1 y ella una famosa doctora de Japón, unos extraños sueños harán que se conozcan... capítulo 6: El encuentro :O! queda poquito!
1. It was only a dream

**Dreams**

_Por: Darkness n' shadows_

_Sakuno y Ryoma jamás se conocieron, él ahora es el tenista nº 1 y ella una famosa doctora de Japón, unos extraños sueños harán que se conozcan _

_Connishiwa! - aquí les traigo un nuevo fic del príncipe del tenis… ojala les guste, plis! Dejen reviews y trataré de hacer 2x1 con los caps -… Ustedes sabrán cuales son los sueños_

_Onegai!___

"" **pensamientos**

**- - diálogos**

**Caritas:D**

**Introducción:**

Ryoma jamás viajó a Japón, por tanto, no conoce la secundaria Seigaku, a sus sempais y mucho menos a Sakuno. Pero de todos modos se superó y ahora, a sus 27 años, es el tenista nº 1 del mundo y es un importante empresario egresado de la universidad de Harvard. En cuanto a sus amistades, su mejor amigo es John (persona que conoció practicando tenis y egresado de la misma carrera) y sus otros amigos son Mike y Jake, ambos egresados de la misma universidad pero de distintas carrera. Los cuatro juegan tenis y hacen partidos dobles con los que matan el tiempo cuando están muy aburridos.

Ryoma Echizen vive en un penthouse muy lujoso de Nueva York con vista privilegiada al Central Park y más lujos. Su vida amorosa es completamente plana (n/a: con su frialdad quién lo querría?... yoooo!!!!!) ninguna mujer a llegado a su frío corazón… bueno, solo una y es su mejor amiga, abogada y cómplice: Elizabeth Hart, a quien conoce desde la infancia y es la jueza en los partidos de tenis (n/a: no falta el tenis verdad? XD ya, no mas interrupciones). Los cinco son inseparables pero, como todos saben, Ryoma apenas si los tomaba en cuenta.

Sakuno por su parte, era una grandiosa y famosa doctora de Japón con sólo 27 años. Muchos diarios y revistas locales la habían catalogado como "la mejor doctora del Japón y el mundo", aunque le gustaba que la elogiaran, ella no se consideraba "la mejor doctora de…", no, solo se consideraba como una simple doctora que hacía su deber lo mejor que podía ya que eso era lo que la apasionaba. Su mejor amiga era una doctora, al igual que ella pero no tan buena: Tomoka, quien envidiaba mucho el éxito de su amiga pero que sin embargo la ayudaba en todo.

Sakuno Ryuzaki vivía en un pequeño departamento de Tokio muy acogedor de con su abuela, quien estaba insertada en el mundo del tenis y quien le había enseñado toda la infancia y adolescencia, y que gracias a eso, según su abuela, había conseguido moldear semejante cuerpo el cual atraía miradas de bastantes hombres. En toda su vida no había tenido muchos hombres debido a que su abuela lo escogía por que decía que "no cualquiera va a estar con mi Sakuno" y era mejor obedecerle por que cuando se enojaba era de miedo. Hoy tiene de novio a Momoshiro Takeshi de 29 años, a quien conoció en la secundaria y con quien compartía la misma pasión por la medicina y tambie´n jugaba el mismo deporte. En un tiempo más se iban a casar pero comenzaron a suceder cosas que alteran completamente sus planes.

**Cap****itulo 1: it was only a dream**

**En Tokio:**

Una chica de larga cabellera roja se prepara para irse a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo y entrevistas, su novio la va a ver a la consulta.

-¿ya te vas? –pregunta el azabache entrando a la consulta

-si, estoy exhausta –le contesta abrazándolo y dándole un cálido beso.

-deja de dar entrevistas, eso te está agotando –le aconseja su novio preocupado por su cansancio extremo en los últimos meses. –tienes que tener energía para ir a apoyarme a los partidos

-solo necesito vacaciones, eso es todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse –le dice tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿te llevo a casa?

-no, mi abuela vendrá a recogerme

-está bien, me voy… cuídate –le dice mientras la besa.

-siempre me cuido :)

Momo se retira mientras la chica de ojos carmín terminaba de arreglar sus cosas. Al finalizar la tarea, baja al estacionamiento del hospital donde se encontraba su abuela esperándole.

Llegan a casa y su abuela le prepara la cena. Luego de un rato comienzan a cenar.

-hija, estas muy agotada ¿por qué no pides tus vacaciones y descansas?

-no lo sé abue… lo he pensado pero no sé…

-y Momo… ¿te ha dicho algo?

-hoy me dijo que dejara de dar las entrevistas

-seguramente después te dijo algo relacionado con su persona ¬¬ es un egoísta

-abuela ¬¬

-pero Sakuno! No me gusta tu novio! Es un completo egoísta que sólo piensa en él

-¡Momoshiro es un buen hombre y me quiere!.. ¡¡Ya no soy una niña para que le digas con quién debe andar!! –dice la pelirroja alzando la voz y parándose de la mesa

-TE QUIERE PERO NO TE AMA! Si te casas con él arruinará tu vida! DÉJALO!

-BASTA!!! No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso! –se retira corriendo a su habitación con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

No le gustaba pelear con su abuela, eso la ponía mal… pero más mal la ponía si la pelea era sobre su novio. Una lágrima rebelde corre por su mejilla. Se tira en la cama y comienza a llorar… ¿amaba a Momo? Sí, estaba segura de ello, ¿él la amaba? También estaba segura de eso ¿quería estar con él para toda la vida? No lo sabía.

Entre tanto pensamiento no se metió dentro de la cama y mucho menos se sacó la ropa, le daba igual… mañana era sábado y no tendría que ir al hospital, pronto cayó profundamente dormida.

_Un chico se encontraba observando de frente a una pelirroja sentada en un banco de el C__entral Park, Nueva York. Aquella chica se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Cuando corta la llamada comienza a llorar. El chico se sintió con el deber de ir a consolarla ¿extraño? Si, el jamás le había importado si una persona lloraba, gritaba, salta, reía, etc. Pero esa chica tenía algo especial que lo atraía y que hizo que fuera a consolarla. Se sentó a su lado mostrando indiferencia cuando decidió hablar._

_-¿por qué lloras?_

_-m-mi n-novio m-me d-dejo –dijo dificultosamente debido a su llanto. Comienza a nevar._

_-¿por qué?_

_-p-por q-que encontró a otra chica –contestó estallando en llanto._

_-mmm.._

_-¿-y-y sabes qué es lo peor?_

_-¿que?_

_-q-que me engañaba TTTT_

_-mmm… ¿quieres ir a mi casa? Está nevando y comienza a oscurecerse_

_-e-está b-bien_

_Caminaron hasta la casa del chico mientras la pelirroja le contaba todo lo sucedido, él solo escuchaba atentamente y la guiaba hasta su penthouse._

_Al llegar ella aún lloraba, él le ofreció chocolate caliente mientras ella solo lloraba y asentía con la cabeza._

_-¿te digo algo? –le pregunto el chico mientras la chica alzaba la mirada y lo miraba por primera vez a la cara y a los ojos. –eres una idiota_

_-¡¿qué?! –dijo incrédula_

_-si tu abuela te dijo que lo dejaras… ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Y-y si sabías que te engañaba por lo que me dijiste, ¿por qué no lo dejaste tu primero?_

_-yo… no lo sé_

_-¿y por lo menos lo querías cuando supiste que te engañaba?_

_-creo… creo que no…_

_-¿y por qué diablos estabas con él?_

_-…_

_-lo supuse… eso es lo que pasa con las personas, se comprometen y cuando el amor se acaba, están juntos por que sí… eso no tiene sentido para mí… el amor no tiene sentido, ¿de qué sirve enamorarse?_

_-suenas como una persona que jamás se ha enamorado_

_-¿será que jamás me he enamorado?_

_Minuto de silencio…_

_-g-gracias…cómo te llamas?_

_-Ryoma Echizen… y tu eres…?_

_-Sakuno Ryuzaki… gracias Ryoma…_

_-¿por qué?_

_-por hacerme saber que solo estoy gastándome llorando siendo que debería estar feliz por que terminé con el infeliz –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

_El ojigato__ sonrió para sus adentros al ver esa sonrisa. Era una sonrisa muy linda._

_-Es muy tarde… me voy a dormir… __por cierto ¿Dónde te estas alojando?_

_-en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí…_

_-no creo que sea muy prudente que salgas con este clima… ¿por qué no te quedas?_

_-etto… yo…_

_-¿Qué viniste a hacer?_

_-¿ah?_

_-a Estados Unidos… ¿por qué viniste?_

_-vine a hacer unas entrevistas… pero ya termine, no tengo nada que hacer aquí_

_-¿cuándo te vas?_

_-aun no programo el vuelo para volver a Japón… pero si ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer allá…_

_-¿y tu familia?_

_-mi abuela se murió hace unas semanas –dijo triste mente –y mis padres… también están muertos… murieron cuando yo era niña, mi abuela era mi tutora en ese entonces_

_-lo lamento_

_-no hay cuidado sabes? Ya los he superado y la vida sigue adelante_

_Cualquier chico en esa situación habría tenido lástima de la pobre chica, pero Ryoma no, al contrario, le sorprendía que aquella joven que tenía frente a sus ojos hubiera soportando tanto en la vida, admiraba su valor… el haber salido adelante, nunca creyó que la pelirroja tenía un pasado tan "oscuro"._

_-¿sabes? Tengo sueño…y no tengo problemas en que te quedes, la habitación de allá está vacía... me voy a dormir –dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto cuando siente unos pasos y un beso en la mejilla_

_-gracias -__… por todo, hasta mañana_

_-h-asta mañana –musitó sorprendido por la reacción de la chica ojos carmín, sintió arder sus mejillas._

-¿desde cuando ayudo a una extraña? -Se preguntó a sí mismo el azabache que recién despertaba. Observó el reloj, 9:15 de la mañana. Aún era muy temprano para levantarse un día sábado, así que decidió quedarse en su cama a pensar en su sueño.

"esa chica… Sakuno… parecía tan real"… -olvídalo… solo fue un sueño…- "un muy lindo sueño… sus ojos, su pelo, su piel… es perfecta…" –lástima que no existe mujer así en el mundo, solo fue un sueño… un sueño.

Decidido a dejar de pensar en la mujer creada por su subconsciente y se fue a duchar. Cuando estaba completamente vestido, fue a desayunar y luego fue a caminar al parque. ¿Raro? Sí, puesto que él jamás salía a caminar e inconscientemente llegó al banco donde había conocido a la chica de ojos carmín.

-solo fue un sueño.


	2. the same dream again y our dream continu

**Aclaraciones:**

**No tengo ni la más minima idea de la diferencia horaria entre New York y Tokio así que cuando sea de noche en alguna ciudad, en la otra también será de noche Un.n**

**Capitulo 2: the same dream again**

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?, ¿Una premonición o algo parecido? Y sobre todo… ¿Quién era ese chico Ryoma Echizen? Miles de preguntas asaltaban la cabeza de la doctora que recién despertaba de una larga noche de soñar con alguien creado por su subconsciente y que era… perfecto. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza ¿ya empezaba a pensar en otro hombre? ¡NO! Ella en unos meses más se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida… no podía estar pensando en un hombre creado por su subconsciente… pero por otro lado, no tenía nada de malo, si al fin y al cabo no era real y nunca lo sería.

Se levanto y fue a tomar una larga ducha para despejar su mente. Se vistió y fue a tomar el desayuno ya preparado por su abuela.

-Abuela… lamento la pelea de anoche

-no, yo lo siento… es tu novio y sé que sabrás escoger al indicado para casarte

-gracias abuela :)

Tomaron desayuno alegremente hasta que Sumire se tuvo que ir a hacer las compras y Sakuno tenía una cita con Momo, iban a ir al cine y luego al parque de diversiones para pasar allí la mayor parte del día y después ir a comer a algún restorán de la ciudad.

Efectivamente, todo eso hizo Sakuno durante el día. Realmente la había pasado muy bien ese día pero no había podido dejar de pensar en Ryoma, el chico de ojos de gato color ámbar y cabello con reflejos verdosos, su tez blanca y su manera de hablar… era tan único.

La noche llegó y junto con ella una cansada pelirroja llega a su departamento. Exhausta se prepara un café y luego se pone su pijama. Se dirige al comedor, prende la televisión y comienza a ver una película mientras esperaba a su abuela; los sábados solía llegar tarde, pero al parecer, Sakuno estaba tan cansada que a penas terminó su café, calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ryoma seguía sentado en ese banco recordando el sueño. Sus amigos venían caminando alegremente. No quería que lo vieran ahí, así que se levanto y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible con tal de que no lo vieran. Para su desgracia, lo descubren y corren hacia a él. Comienzan a platicarle pero él solo asiente y niega con monosílabos. Sus amigos lo invitan a jugar (n/a: adivinen! XD) Bowling en el centro comercial, al no tener otros planes acepta. Estuvieron toda la mañana jugando y almorzaron en algún "MC Donald". Se pasaron el resto de la tarde en el centro comercial comprando zapatillas, raquetas, pelotas y conjuntos para jugar tenis. Todos estaban muy entretenidos, pero el príncipe del tenis no sonreía. No hablaba, solo miraba y compraba. Esta actitud no era muy normal para sus amigos (n/a: lo crean o no, eso no era normal), ya que el siempre hablaba con ellos… claro, muy fríamente pero hablaba; hoy no, él estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a sus amigos, estaba pensando en cada detalle de la pelirroja, cada centímetro, cada curva, cada rasgo de su ropa, todo.

-¡Ryoma! –su amiga lo saca de sus pensamientos. Habían llegado al parque, eran cerca de las 9 pm.

-¿ah?

-haz estado todo el día como ausente… ni siquiera nos insultaste o algo durante todo el día –le hizo saber John.

-no me siento bien… me voy a casa –murmuró el ojigato y se fue a su casa.

-¿qué creen que le ocurre? –pregunto Mike

-yo creo que se siente solo –respondió la abogada

-¿él? Pero si nos tiene a nosotros –dijo Jake.

-si que eres idiota no? Me refiero a que no tiene compañía, a ninguna mujer a su lado –explicó la rubia.

-puede ser… si ¡mira! Todos nosotros estamos casados y somos exitosos… y el pobre Ryoma aun no tiene a nadie –señaló su mejor amigo John.

Sus amigos siguieron conversando, mientras un cansado Echizen llegaba a su casa. Se preparó un chocolate caliente y se fue a la cama, quería dormir, sólo dormir y poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño.

_Cierto azabache despierta en plena mañana de invierno. Recordó que una pelirroja se había quedado en su penthouse y enseguida fue a ver como estaba. Ella aún dormía. Parecía un ángel con su piel pálida y sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada. Sonrió complacido y la dejó dormir un poco más. Fue a preparar el desayuno pero se percató de que no tenía nada en la alacena, maldijo mentalmente. No tenía otra opción más que ir a comprar para tener un desayuno decente para la invitada, y de paso compraría la mercadería para la semana. Se duchó, vistió y salió del penthouse. Observó el reloj, 10:00 am marcaba su reloj pulsera. Estaría de vuelta aproximadamente en una hora. Se dirigió al supermercado y compró todo lo necesario e incluso más, quería atender bien a su invitada._

_Volvió a su hogar, el reloj marcaba las 11:10 am. Ordenó todo y fue a ver la chica con orbes color fuego. Se asustó al no verla en su cama "¿se habrá ido?", su preocupación era notoria. Comenzó a buscarla por todo el penthouse y no la encontró. Cuando volvió a la habitación donde ella había dormido, la encontró de nuevo en la cama, su alivio fue enorme. Se acercó a ella para despertarla._

_-Sakuno… -le decía susurrando y moviéndola un poco para que despertase. La chica abrió un ojo, dando a entender que lo escuchaba._

_-está listo el desayuno._

_-no tenías por que molestarte –le dijo somnolienta la de ojos carmín._

_-quiero atender bien a mi invitada –contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-gracias :)_

_-te esperaré en la cocina –dicho esto sale del cuarto, dejando muy pensativa a la joven que aun estaba ahí._

_Al llegar a la cocina, vio al ojiámbar sentado esperándola con un gran desayuno que incluía café, hotcakes, un pie de limón y donas. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo esperándola pacientemente._

_-no tenías que hacerlo, con un café y un pan yo era más que feliz._

_-¿estás menospreciando el desayuno? –pregunto con falsa molestia._

_-¡no! No, no… nada de eso, agradezco mucho lo que haz hecho, agradezco tus cuidados, agradezco todo lo que me haz dado._

_-no es nada… ¿desayunamos? –la chica asintió. Conversaron animadamente, cosa rara en el príncipe debido a que él no conversaba demasiado._

_-jajaja si! ¿Sabes? Yo creo que ninguna persona debe estar solo, que tenga compañía… aunque sea un gato._

_-diablos! –maldijo el azabache._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto la pelirroja preocupada._

_-olvidé que mi gato estaba en la clínica veterinaria… tengo que ir a buscarlo._

_-pensé que vivías solo en este enorme penthouse._

_-no… ¿me acompañas a buscarlo?_

_-claro :)_

_Se arreglaron y fueron a buscar al gato. En el auto Ryoma le dijo bastantes cosas sobre el gato (que se llama Karupin) y su vida. Sakuno quedó impactada por la cantidad de cosas que había hecho. Recogieron al gato y volvieron al penthouse._

_-realmente tu gato es muy lindo_

_-¿te gusta?_

_-si , es muy tierno._

_-es mi compañía durante el año… si no está el, me siento solo._

_-¿y tus amigos?_

_-ellos no estarán siempre conmigo, tienen sus propias vidas... no creo que solo se preocupen por mí._

_-¿y tu familia?_

_-mis padres se fueron a vivir a Europa y mi hermano se fue con ellos… digamos que estoy solo en el mundo._

_-no digas eso… tienes a tu familia, lejos pero la tienes… yo no tengo a nadie… -dijo la pelirroja afligida tras recordar la muerte de su abuela. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

_-será mejor que me valla… tengo que arreglar las maletas y volver a Japón._

_-¡¿por qué?!... –dijo un poco alterado -digo, allá no tienes nada –habló un poco mas calmado._

_-mi trabajo… es lo que tengo._

_-al menos puedo ir a dejarte a tu hotel?_

_-está bien…_

**Capitulo 3: ****our dream continues**

_Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Sakuno, el mismo Ryoma la fue a dejar a su habitación donde ella le ofreció entrar; él, gustoso acepto. _

_Ya eran pasadas la una de la tarde por lo que Sakuno invitó a Ryoma a almorzar en el hotel._

_Durante el almuerzo se conocieron más a fondo, desde cuando estaban de cumpleaños hasta la banda favorita._

_Terminaron el almuerzo y se fueron a caminar por el patio de el hotel._

_-¿y tu amigos?_

_-están esparcidos por el país… ¿y tus amigas?_

_-ella se casó y se fue a vivir a Inglaterra_

_-¿no tienes más?_

_-ella es la de verdad_

_-¿sabes?... aun no comprendo como una chica tan linda y tan dulce como tú está sola._

_-y yo tampoco comprendo como alguien tan tierno y guapo como tú está solo –dijo la chica un poco sonrojada por el cumplido._

_-te ves linda sonrojada –dijo el azabache un poco sonrosado y causando que el sonrojo de la muchacha se acentuara más._

_-y tu te ves mas tierno._

_Siguieron caminando, salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al Central Park, se sentaron en el banco donde se habían conocido._

_-debo confesarte algo Saku…_

_-y que sería?_

_-que contigo me siento feliz y no soy esa persona fría que todos conocen._

_-TU eres frío con las personas?_

_-más de lo que tu crees_

_-O.O jajajajaja! XD debe ser una broma no?_

_-¬¬ no_

_-O//O perdón…es que… no lo creo… haz sido tan tierno y dulce conmigo que no creo que seas frío con las personas._

_-pues créelo._

_Seguían conversando cuando comienza a llover._

_-genial ¬¬ y yo sin paraguas –comentó el azabache de reflejos verdosos._

_-pues, yo si traje -dijo la muchacha. De su bolso sacó un paraguas (n/a: el bolso mágico XD) y luego lo abrió._

_-es muy pequeño –acotó el chico._

_-suficiente para dos personas ¿a dónde vamos?_

_-¿qué te parece a mi casa? Está más cerca que tu hotel y podemos poner la chimenea._

_- está bien, pero esta vez no puedo quedarme, tengo que arreglar las maletas y mañana tengo que ir a comprar el pasaje a Japón._

_Al oír esto de la pelirroja, una enorme tristeza inundó su ser. Extrañamente el chico no quería que ella se fuera, ella era una persona tan diferente a las demás, era tan…_

-única… -dijo despertando de su sueño. -¿cómo diablos puedo tener el mismo sueño, con la misma chica? O más bien, ¿cómo el sueño puede continuar donde había quedado? –dijo esto sentándose en la cama. Observó a su fiel Karupin que seguía durmiendo.

-¿cómo puede ser posible? No lo puedo entender… -el chico recordó que era domingo. Los domingos iban a jugar tenis a las canchas del parque y uno que otro muchacho osado lo desafiaba para tratar de derrotarlo, cosa que no lograban pero que entretenía bastante al tenista y a la persona que estuviera observando el partido. Sin más demoras, se levanto para un largo día de solo tenis con sus amigos y otras personas.

La pelirroja despertó. Estaba en el sofá con una frazada envolviéndola para que no hubiera pasado frío durante la noche. Estaba totalmente extrañada de que el sueño hubiera seguido su curso. Ese chico era tan tierno con ella, recordaba su voz, sus facciones, era realmente muy guapo. Suspira.

-ojala en este mundo exista semejante hombre como él –dijo la chica, no se percató de que su abuela estaba ahí.

-¿qué hombre Sakuno?

-O///O a-abuela! ¿q-que escuchaste? O///OU

-que 'ojala en este mundo exista semejante hombre como él'… dime quien es :)

-O///O n-no es n-nadie abuela Un.n lo que pasa es que desde ayer que estoy soñando con un chico que se llama Ryoma Echizen y vive en Nueva York, pero no es nada más que un chico creado por mi subconsciente, nada más Un.n –dijo negando con u movimiento de manos.

-con que Ryoma Echizen eh? "si esta niña supiera que existe"

-si… pero no existe así que no me tengo por qué preocupar.

-sabes hija, deberías interesarte más por el tenis, te traería una gran sorpresa

-¿ah? O.o

-solo es un consejo, iré a preparar el desayuno

-está bien abuela.

-ah… llamó Momo, dice que te quiere ver en el centro comercial, dijo que tenía que decirte algo importante.

-gracias abuela.

Sumire fue a preparar el desayuno mientras Sakuno se duchaba y vestía. Cuando terminó de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, fue al centro comercial a encontrarse con su novio.

Estaba entrando al Mall cuando lo vio besando a una chica que no era ella y luego esa chica se fue, pero no le dolió que estuviera con otra, "como en mi sueño… seguiré tu consejo Ryoma". Caminó tranquilamente hasta que él la vio y quiso saludarla con un beso pero ella se lo negó, le dio todo lo contrario, una bofetada.

-O. ¡¿por qué fue eso?! –preguntó indigando

-terminamos –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿por qué?!

-¿crees que soy idiota? Te vi besando a otra chica, eso es engaño y si me voy a casar contigo me arruinaría la vida sabiendo que estoy casada con alguien que anda con otra además de su esposa… nos vemos. –dijo la pelirroja decidida. Sentía un alivio enorme al terminar con él. "gracias Ryoma". Se fue a su casa a contarle a su abuela y celebrar, después de todo, su abuela casi odiaba a Momoshiro y esta sería su alegría más grande.

-9:30 de la noche-

-ay! Sakuno… me alegro tanto de que hayas terminado con él…

-yo también abuela –dijo tirándose en el sillón. –fue un alivio haber terminado con él…

-estoy segura de que si te hubieras enterado, igual habrías seguido con él.

Al decir esto Sumire, Sakuno se acordó de el de reflejos verdosos. Lo que acababa de decir su abuela era verdad, habría seguido con él.

-ay! ¡Son tan feliz! Creo que ahora puedo morir en paz

-¡abuela! ¡No digas eso! –dijo recordando el sueño en el cual su abuela estaba muerta.

-es broma Saku… yo moriré en paz cuando te hayas casado.

La pelirroja seguía pensando en Ryoma.

-Saku… -no hubo respuesta. –Sakuno… ¡hey! Sakuno… Sumire llamando a Sakuno…

-¿ah?, ¿qué cosa?, ¿qué pasó?

-¿dónde estabas?

-Acá Un.n

-¬¬ no me estabas poniendo atención, ¿en qué pensabas? O más bien… ¿en quién pensabas?

-O/////O e-en n-nadie abuela

-¿en Ryoma Echizen cierto?

-¡NO! Claro que no –dijo un poco alterada negando con las manos.

-dejaste a Momo por él ¿verdad?

-O/////////////////////////O ¡NO! Además, él SOLO es un personaje creado por mis sueños

-ay Sakuno! No sabes cuán equivocada estas –señaló, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde había un montón de revistas y diarios.

-¿ah?

-¿dónde está? –murmuró para si la vieja –aquí está!

-¿qué cosa? –Sumire se acerca a su nieta y le entrega una revista.

-la revista para que veas que Ryoma Echizen es tan real como tu y yo hija :)

La ojirubí miraba atónita la revista. En la portada estaba él, tal como lo soñaba, era él.

-no… puede… ser…

-te dije que te interesaras más en el tenis

-e-es… mi Ryoma…

-¿tu Ryoma?

-O///////////////////////////////////////O eeeh… me voy a dormir, estoy cansada de tanto celebrar Un.n además mañana tengo que trabajar  -de repente la abuela de la chica comienza a sentirse mal.

-Saku… no me siento bien

-abuela qué tienes? Qué te sucede? Qué te duele? ÓÒ

-m-mi… c-corazón… -dijo la anciana respirando y hablando dificultosamente.

-hay que llevarte al hospital urgentemente, puede ser un preinfarto.

La muchacha lleva a su abuela con mucho esfuerzo al auto y se dirige al hospital a toda velocidad.

Fue a urgencias y la atendieron inmediatamente, ella también iba a atender a su abuela e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que estuviera bien.

Tuvieron que llevarla a pabellón, donde por fin la estabilizaron. La llevaron a una habitación para que se recuperara. A la pelirroja le proporcionaron una frazada para que se quedara en la habitación y no pasara frío. En aquel cuarto había un sofá e el cual Sakuno se pudo sentar, eran pasada la una de la madrugada cuando el sueño por fin la venció.

Ryoma al fin había llegado a su hpgar después de todo un día se SOLO tenis. Tres adolescentes lo habían desafiado y perdieron rotundamente, varias chicas intentaron seducirle pero no obtuvieron nada y varios chicos le habían pedido autógrafos. Así eran siempre sus domingos, a penas jugaba un partido con sus amigos y llegaba la multitud.

Ahora estaba tranquilo en su casa. Se fue a duchar debido a la gran cantidad de sudor que tenía en el cuerpo después de un larguísimo 'entrenamiento' con sus fans. Al terminar, se secó el pelo, se preparó un sándwich y luego a la cama. "ojala esta noche sueñe con ella… quiero soñar con ella otra vez…" fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Enserio! Sin ellos no me inspiraría!** Muchas, muchas gracias!

Esperen por el 4º cap! Sigan leyendo que el fic se pone bueno!

Un beso a todos, se los agradezco mucho

Bye

Darkness n' shadows


	3. I'm inlove

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza!!!! Me costó un mundo hacer este cap ¬¬ me demoré 5 noches!!! OO saben lo que es eso??? Generalmente e demoro solo 2, pero en este 5! Espero que les guste… sigan leyendo! Queda poco para el final :D**

**Capitulo 4: ****I'm inlove**

_-¿qué te parece a mi casa? Está más cerca que tu hotel y podemos poner la chimenea._

_- está bien, pero esta vez no puedo quedarme, tengo que arreglar las maletas y mañana tengo que ir a comprar el pasaje a Japón._

_Al oír esto de la pelirroja, una enorme tristeza inundó su ser. Extrañamente el chico no quería que ella se fuera, ella era una persona tan diferente a las demás, era tan…única._

_Un trueno lo saca de sus pensamientos._

_-Ryoma vamos por favor… creo que se viene una gran tormenta –dijo temerosa la chica a su lado. En sus ojos había miedo, mucho miedo… enseguida el tenista se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja le tenía pavor a los truenos y/o tormentas._

_-corramos, será mejor que guardes el paraguas. –dijo el joven hombre. La muchacha obedeció rápidamente y apenas guardó su protector contra la lluvia, su acompañante la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr junto con ella. A Sakuno le costó seguir el paso de Ryoma ya que él corría muchísimo más rápido que ella, tan rápido que llegó a soltarle la mano por que ya no podía seguirle el paso y además se había caído, provocando que su tobillo se torciera (n/a: tonta ¬¬) ._

_-¡Ryoma! –gritó la chica. El aludido se dio cuenta casi al instante que su compañera ya no estaba detrás de él._

_-¡Sakuno! –no lograba verla entre la multitud ya que ella se encontraba en el suelo. -¡Sakuno! –siguió caminando y gritando su nombre hasta que la encontró. –Sakuno… -se inclina hasta quedar a la altura de la muchacha. -¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunta tiernamente tomándole el mentón a la chica_

_-creo… que me torcí el tobillo –dijo un poco adolorida._

_-no tenemos tiempo de revisarlo ahora por lo que… -otro trueno lo interrumpe, provocando que Sakuno lo abrazara automáticamente, causando un sonrojo leve en el muchacho._

_-Ryoma por favor vámonos –manifestó la chica mientras unos pequeños ríos salados surcaban su mejilla._

_-está bien, te llevaré._

_El ojigato toma a la de ojos carmesí en brazos, ella saca su paraguas para protegerlos de la lluvia que ya los había mojado bastante._

_En el trayecto Ryoma poseía un intenso color carmín en sus pómulos derecho e izquierdo. Mucha gente lo miraba sorprendida, el chico era conocido como la persona mas fría del mundo y ahora lo veían cargando a una muchacha y esta estaba muy aferrada a él y sosteniendo su protector contra la lluvia._

_Llegaron por fin al hogar del tenista. Él estaba completamente seguro de que nunca se había sonrojado tanto en su vida! Dejó a la pelirroja en la habitación donde había dormido._

_-t-te p-prestaré ropa seca para que no te resfríes, puedes usar el baño si quieres._

_-gracias, otra vez :)_

_-¿sabes? Me sorprende que le tengas miedo a las tormentas_

_-O///O ¿y-yo? ¿De qué hablas? Uo///o_

_-no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que les temes…eso es tierno de tu parte u///u_

_-o///o emm... ¿gracias?_

_-ve a ducharte si no quieres resfriarte, si eso llegara a pasar te tendrías que quedar mas tiempo_

_**o.o**_

_Lado oscuro de Ryoma: si! Que ocurra! Que se quede mas tiempo :D_

_Lado iluminado de Ryoma: no, ella tiene su vida y no deberíamos entrometernos o desearle el mal_

_LOR: que se resfríe!_

_LIR: que no le ocurra nada malo_

_**o.o**_

_-voy… emm… gracias, de nuevo_

_-de nada :) y deja tu ropa acá para que mientras te estés duchando yo la pueda ir a secar. –la chica asintió._

_El muchacho se retiró del cuarto y dejó a la de los ojos escarlata sola._

_**Pensamientos de Sakuno:**_

_Es tan lindo, tan guapo… me encantan sus ojos penetrantes, la forma en que me mira, como me habla… es tan tierno, cariñoso y atento –suspira- es perfecto._

_¡Espera! ¿No estarás sintiendo algo por él? - ¿yo? O//O solo una simple amistad Un//n – mentira…tu te estas enamorando de él – no, él solo es un amigo que me ha tratado bien - ¡mentira! Te enamoraste de él a primera vista pero me tratas de engañar con que solo es un amigo, ¡ja! Te atrape – ok, ya ¬¬ ni siquiera me puedo engañar a mi misma –no, no puedes :)_

_**Fin pensamientos Sakuno**_

_La chica sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la ducha. Ryoma que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación escuchó el agua, indicándole que ya podía pasar sin correr ningún riesgo a recoger la ropa_

_**Pensamientos de Ryoma**_

_¿Qué es esto? Cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me late el corazón cada vez más rápido... su ropa aun tiene su perfume – te estas enamorando – ¡no! Ella es solo una buena amiga, una buena persona – amigo acéptalo, estás enamorado - ¡no! No estoy enamorado… ¿de que sirve el amor? El amor no tiene sentido – entonces dime por que te acercaste a ella - ¿eso que tiene que ver? – Solo responde – me acerque a ella por que lloraba, nada mas – si hubiera sudo otra persona no la habrías tomado en cuenta – pues yo… - entonces ¿Qué fue eso? - ¿las ganas de ayudar? – no ¬¬ estas enamorado, repite conmigo E-NA-MO-RA-DO – olvídalo, no estoy enamorado – y entonces ¿por qué tantos sonrojos? – eh… yo… ¡aaah! Está bien! Si! Me enamoré! Contento? Me enamoré por primera vez en mi vida de una chica totalmente distinta a mi – y polos opuesto se atraen – déjame en paz quieres? ¬¬_

_**Fin pensamientos Ryoma**_

_El tenista salió del cuarto con la ropa y la llevó a la lavadora para entregarle limpia su ropa. También fue a dejar algo de su ropa para prestarle a la muchacha._

_El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde, era hora de merendar (n/a: la once para los chilenos). Como su invitada aun no salía de la pieza que le había prestado, fue a preparar la merienda._

_Cuando estuvo lista, su amiga todavía no salía del cuarto, así que fue a verla._

_La encontró al lado de la cama (vestida) abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza en ellas, estaba muy asustada._

_-¿Saku? –pregunto acercándose a ella._

_-Ryoma –dijo levantándose y corriendo a abrazarlo. El jugador notó que unas lágrimas bañaban su rostro antes de que ella lo abrazara. Él enseguida respondió ese gesto de parte de la doctora._

_-¿Qué ocurre Sakuno?_

_-tengo miedo… los truenos y relámpagos, no cesan…_

_-descuida, yo te protegeré –esto lo dijo tomándola del mentón haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos._

_-no me dejes… mientras siga la tormenta no me dejes sola. –ríos salados seguían surcando su mejilla_

_-no lo haré, tenlo por seguro –le contestó de la manera mas dulce que jamás creyó que podía responder. Seguido de esto la abrazó mientras ella se dejaba abrazar._

_-vamos a merendar, hace tiempo que está servido y tengo hambre._

_-vamos, yo también tengo hambre… las tormentas hacen que tenga mas apetito._

_Se dirigieron al comedor aun abrazados en completo silencio. Al llegar allá, la joven doctora esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver que era algo tan simple como unos cuantos panes (n/a: pan blanco Bimbo, siempre rico, siempre fresco XD) mantequilla, mermelada, café y algo del pie de limón que había sobrado de la mañana. El tenista no se extrañó por su reacción, ella al amanecer le había confesado que le gustaban las cosas simples y lo comprobó con esto. Sonrió complacido al verla así._

_Ella se sentó a su lado para sentirse protegida, pero igual no tomó muy tranquila su merienda, sabiendo que la tempestad seguía y parecía no querer parar._

_-Saku… ¿Por qué les temes?_

_-por que cuando yo era niña… una tormenta como esta azotó Tokio, mi padre estaba llegando a casa… la antena de la casa se cayó y él la recogió, fue un grave error por que la antena sirvió de pararrayos y le cayó uno… murió en el instante… -comentó con cierto dejo de tristeza._

_-sabes, tengo que despejarte, deja de pensar en lo que hay afuera y diviértete… por cierto ¿terminaste?_

_-si… ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-cierra los ojos._

_Sakuno cerró los ojos tal y como él le había dicho y la tomó de la mano. Con mucho cuidado la llevó hasta un armario, prendió la luz y se metió en el junto con ella._

_-¿dónde estamos?_

_-shh no preguntes_

_-está bien_

_-dime que sientes_

_-miedo…_

_-¿qué mas? –dijo acercándose a ella._

_-nervios…_

_-ya… -acercándose más a ella_

_-¿confusión?_

_-ok… -se seguía acercando_

_-tu respiración –sonrió tímidamente_

_-¿y?.._

_-y algo de... –no pudo continuar por que sintió algo cálido en sobre sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con él, Ryoma Echizen besándola temeroso y con un gran color carmín decorando sus mejillas. Se vio a si misma respondiendo aquel beso dado tan generosamente de parte de él. El tenista la pasó sus manos por las caderas de a chica mientras que ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello. Lentamente se separaron, ambos notaron que estaban sonrojados de sobremanera._

_-eeeh… yo… no quise… solo fue… eeeh O///////O_

_-shh… si querías hacerlo y tus impulsos nerviosos hicieron la tarea que tus sentimientos querían pero que tu razón no pero que en parte si quería._

_-entonces dejaré de pensar para…_

-¿para qué? –preguntó la pelirroja despertando de su sueño. "demonios! Justo cuando se ponía bueno ¬¬"

-y… me besó… -dijo en voz alta tocándose los labios.

-¿quién te besó Saku?

-O///O a-a-abuela! N-na-nadie Un///n… eeeh… ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó para cambiar rápidamente el tema.

-mucho mejor, gracias… pero respóndeme… ¿quién te besó?

-O///O n-nadie abuela

-¬¬ mmm… apuesto que fue Ryoma :D

-O////////O n-no!

-aja! Tu sonrojo lo dice todo… te gusta ¿no es así?

-ay! Abuela, a ti no te puedo engañar… si, debo admitir que me gusta un poco…… ¡¿pero qué estoy diciendo?! Me estoy enamorando de un sueño!

-ay Dios!

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa abuela? ¿Te duele algo?

-nada hija, nada… solo que no pensé que a ti te pasaría también.

-¿qué cosa abuela?

-¿te conté cómo conocí a tu abuelo?

-eh… no O.o

-lo conocí igual que como tu estas conociendo a Ryoma

-O.O es una broma cierto?

-no, es más… te voy a contar toda la historia…

Al otro lado del mundo, el chico de los ojos dorados despertaba suavemente.

-¿qué demonios fue eso? –dijo cuando terminó de abrir los ojos.

-fue lo que tu quieres… o mas bien, lo que deseas que ocurra en realidad.

Una voz muy ronca le habló, se dio vuelta y al otro lado de la cama se encontraba Karupin el cual lo miró fijamente.

-¿qué fue eso? O.o… debo estar volviéndome loco -.-U… buenos días Karupin

-hola –respondió el gato

-O.O Wa! –saltó Ryoma de la cama matrimonial cayendo al suelo.

-ay Dios! --U –gritó el felino.

-t-tu… h-hablas?? OO –preguntó el chico un poco asustado mirando a su mascota.

-¿Qué no ves? ¬¬

-.. ahora si que estoy loco

-si como sea ¬¬… solo te hablo para abrirte los ojos.

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre tu sueño…

-¿qué tiene mi sueño? Además que soy completamente feliz y que carece de toda lógica

-que a chica con la que sueñas…

-Sakuno… -suspiró el tenista con un aire de enamorado. –es muy linda, es tierna y besa muy bien…

-como sea… esa niña…

-¿qué tiene? ¬¬ no puede tener nada de malo

-es real, esa muchacha, la chica de cual te enamoraste… Sakuno Ryuzaki es RE-AL

-O.O ¿quéeeeeee? Debes estar bromeando no es así?

-no… tu enamorada esta justamente al otro lado del globo… falta poco para que se…

-¿para qué? ¿Para que nos conozcamos? Dime por favor lo que va a pasar…

-no puedo… tienes que despertar

-¿qué? pero si yo ya estoy despierto

-uno…

-por favor dime…

-dos…

-dime, te lo ruego!

-tres

-NOOOOOO!!! –un sobresaltado Ryoma Echizen despertaba de verdad (n/a: ahora si despertó de verdad y no en un sueño XD) –maldición!! –miró a su felino -¿qué quisiste decir con eso? –el gato solo lo miro.

-miau!

-¬¬ que mas da… quizás en cuanto tiempo la conoceré… "pero quiero conocerla ahora!!! x3"

El chico se levanto de la cama muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Lunes, el día del trabajo, pero como él era el dueño de su compañía, podría ir si lo quisiera, aun así fue pese a que no quería ir pero tenía que hacerlo para ver como andaban las cosas por allá. Sería un largo día de trabajo.

-y así fue como nos conocimos :)

-O.O no… lo puedo creer:D que tierno!!! Que lindo!! Que romántico!!

-yo también lo creo así

En ese momento entra la enfermera.

-¿señorita Ryuzaki?

-si… ¿Qué sucede?

-el señor Kunimitsu la llama

-gracias –la enfermera se retira- vuelvo en un momento abuela…

-O.K. :)

Sakuno se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su jefe Tezka Kunimitsu, al entrara notó que su cabecilla la estaba esperando ansiosamente.

-buenos días señor Kunimitsu ¿Qué desea?

-Sakuno! Nuestra doctora estrella, ¿cómo estás?

-muy bien gracias señor, y usted?

-bien, afortunadamente… Sakuno, me acaban de llamar de una revista neoyorquina, quieren una entrevista tuya lo mas pronto posible, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta semana?

-no, para nada sañor

-excelente! Partirás mañana mismo a Nueva York… ah! Y por cierto… estas despedida

-O.O ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Sakuno, no podemos costear tantos viajes! Recuerda que nos dedicamos a mejorar a las personas, no a costearles viajes

-lo se señor ù.ú

-irás a Nueva York por cinco días, Luego vuelves retiras tu cheque y te vas

-y-y mi abuela?

-por ser nuestra mejor doctora, el hospital costeará el tratamiento de tu abuela, ahora ve a preparar tus maletas.

-si señor u.u

La pelirroja se retiró de la oficina de su jefe. Tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. Sentía rabia, tristeza, alegría, ansiedad, preocupación, etc. Pero sentía mas que nada, nervios. ¿Y si se encontraba con ÉL allá? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Un mar de preguntas asaltaba la cabeza de la chica de orbes rojos. Llegó a la habitación de su abuela y le contó todo.

-wow! No esperé que te despidieran

-yo tampoco

-pero lo que importa es que podrás ir a Nueva York y podrás conocer a tu amor ;)

-O//O p-pero y si… y si no sueña conmigo como yo sueño con él?

-conquístalo, yo sé que tu puedes

-gracias abuela :) –se abrazan.

-ya, ve a preparar tus maletas y te arreglas lo mejor que puedas

-está bien abuela… en la tarde vengo a despedirme

-nos vemos

-adiós

Definitivamente… sería una larga semana.

**Agradecimientos!**

**A Polin que parece que es el/la única que sigue el fic… a mis amigas a pesar que no estan conmigo y a las personas que leen el fic …**

**Un besito!**

**Se cuidan!**

**Bye**


	4. I'm here!

Capitulo 5: I'm here

**Hola!! Disculpen mucho el atraso! Muchos exámenes y otras cosas que tengo que hacer Un.n por favor entiéndanme, este mes entré a clases u.u trataré de actualizar más seguido el fic… siempre y cuando se me ocurran más ideas XD gracias por sus reviews!! Nunca había llegado a tanto :') aunque soy la nada misma comparada con otros fics XD pero da igual, soy feliz así :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Capí****tulo 5: I'm here!**

_Una pelirroja lentamente despertaba en una fría mañana de Nueva York. Estaba un poco aturdida y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. Sintió un agradable calor en su espalda y algo que la rodeaba por la cintura. Poco a poco se fue dando vuelta para buscar más calor. Al terminar de voltearse, esa cosa que la rodeaba por la cintura la estrechó un poco más. Abrió los ojos aun un poco confundida y al terminar de hacerlo, se encontró con el tenista nº 1 del mundo durmiendo tiernamente a su lado abrazándola._

_-"aww… que lindo se ve así… espera, espera, espera… él está sin polera… y yo…" se miró desesperadamente esperando que ESO no hubiera pasado – "-.-U que susto… pero ¿qué hago aquí?" se preguntó. Prontamente comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior y al parecer ella se había quedado dormida primero._

_Decidió que ya se tenía que levantar, pero no antes de ver el pecho de aquel hombre que tenía en frente. Empezó a acariciar su torso lentamente, sintiendo cada parte de su piel como propia.._

_-"que pena que me tengo que ir ____" –pensó. Con sumo cuidado trató de zafarse de los brazos del chico y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, él la estrechó más contra si._

_-no te vallas –decía somnoliento el muchacho._

_-lo siento, tengo que hacerlo –dijo susurrando la pelirroja._

_-pero…_

-'señores pasajeros estamos experimentando algo de turbulencia, favor abróchese el cinturón y permanezca sentado y calmado'

Dijo una voz femenina por el altavoz despertando a Sakuno, que ya iba camino a Nueva York.

-"diablos ¬¬ no he dormido nada y lo poco que lo he hecho ha sido mal ¬¬… maldito avión ùú"

La chica permaneció tranquila mientras pasaban la zona de turbulencia, y se dedicaba a pensar todo lo que haría llegando allá.

"Lado A de Sakuno: lo buscarás?"

"Sakuno: eh… no estoy segura"

"Lado B de Sakuno: por qué no estás segura?"

"Sakuno: por que no sé"

"Lado C de Sakuno: concuerdo contigo"

"L A S: pero por qué no sabes?"

"S: por que sencillamente no sé ¬¬"

"L B S: y por qué sencillamente no sabes?"

"L C S: si, por qué sencillamente no sabes?"

"S: déjenme en paz quieren?

"Lados A, B y C de S: por qué quieres que te dejemos en paz?"

-aaah! Desaparezcan! .

-señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –le pregunta una señora que se encuentra a su lado.

-eh… yo? Siii! De maravilla jajajajaj!! Unn

-Oo :… -la señora se aleja un poco. (N/A: y quién no?)

-Unn Uu.u "solo a mí me pasan estas cosas ¬¬U"

El resto de el viaje fue tranquilo, salvo por que la señora que se encontraba al lado de Sakuno se quería cambiar de puesto por que no quería estar al lado de una loca, lamentablemente no habían mas asientos en el resto del avión por lo que comenzó a reclamar a la azafata la cual quería que se calmara y Sakuno también trató de tranquilizarla, cosa que fue peor por que la señora se alteró mas por que una loca la tocaba y pidió a otra persona si le podía cambiar el puesto y le dijeron que no por que no querían estar sentados al lado de una tipa que hablaba, se reía y enojaba sin motivo aparente para ellos y al final Sakuno quedó como la loca del avión entre todos los pasajeros.

-"que vergüenza mas grande" u/u "nadie me entiende TT.TT"

-'señores pasajeros, estamos llegando al aeropuerto internacional de…' –se oía la voz de la azafata por el altavoz, la pelirroja no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba recordando con quién debía encontrarse en el aeropuerto según lo que le había dicho ahora su ex-jefe.

**…Flash back…**

Una cansadísima doctora llegaba a su departamento. Todo se encontraba como el día anterior, no había podido ordenar después de ese enorme susto que le dio su abuela. Sin más ni más, comenzó a ordenar aquel desorden. Cuando ya todo estaba presentable, sonó el teléfono. Resignada y cansada fue a contestar.

-¿aló?

-Sakuno! Hola! Soy Tezka.

-ah… hola…

-sabes, no tienes que volver a Japón después de tu entrevista allá, te puedes quedar! Depositaremos tu último pago en tu cuenta corriente mañana… ah! Y por cierto, cuando llegues al aeropuerto debes encontrarte con un chico llamado Ryoga…

-está bien… chao.

**…Fin Flash Back…**

Y, ahora que lo recordaba… ¡no había preguntado el apellido de ese tal Ryoga! ¿Cuántos Ryogas podían haber en el mundo? Seguramente, miles.

Por fin! Después de un larguísimo vuelo, Sakuno pisó tierra firme. Hizo todo el maldito papeleo de Aduana y fue a buscar su maleta. Y ahora venía lo difícil: encontrar a Ryoga… ¿qué hora era? Las 6:30 de la mañana.

-"ya estoy aquí" –sonrió inconscientemente.

-"Maldito aparato" – maldijo mentalmente. Su celular estaba sonando hace bastante tiempo y parecía que no iba a parar hasta que él contestara. Se levantó de la cama con cara de pocos amigos y semidormido. Tomó su celular el cual estaba muy lejos de la cama y en el suelo y contestó.

-mmm?

-Chibisuke! Por fin contestas…-reconocía esa voz en cualquier parte, su "querido" hermano.

-¿qué quieres?

-oye! Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano favorito –dijo alegre.

-"como si tuviera otro ¬¬" ¿qué quieres?

-como sabes, en 5 días más me voy a Europa con nuestros padres, y ahora me dejaron a cargo de una doctora de Japón que vuelve a su país el mismo día en el que nosotros nos vamos… ¿podrías ese día ir a dejarla al aeropuerto?

-no –contestó frío y seco.

-por favor!! Te lo ruego, te lo ruego, te lo ruego! Te lo suplico!!

-¿qué me das a cambio?

-¿a la chica? No sé!!... eeh… el 10 de la paga que me den este mes?

-50

-qué?! Estás loco?? 15!

-25

-echo! (n/a: primer paso de negociación!)

-¿cómo me lo vas a pagar? (n/a: con red compra XD)

-¿en cheque?

-lo quiero en efectivo

-mitad en cheque y la otra mitad en efectivo

-está bien (n/a: segundo paso de negociación XDD)

-gracias Chibisuke! Te debo una! Algún día te lo pagaré de una forma que no será en dinero! XD –dijo cortando el teléfono de golpe.

-"yo diría que me debes unas cuantas ¬¬" Pensó el empresario. Sabía que ya no podría volver a quedarse dormido, por lo que opto por ir a darse una buena ducha y luego jugar tenis en la WII, (n/a: creen que saldría a jugar tenis a las 6:30 de la mañana? Yo también lo creo, pero pongo en la WII para que sea más realista).

-"un gran panorama para hoy… ¬¬" creo que faltaré el trabajo hoy... ¿no crees karupin? –le preguntó al gato que lo miraba fijamente.

-si –respondió el gato.

-O.O . ok… necesito la ducha urgente… -dijo para sí y corrió al baño a darse esa tan necesaria ducha. "mis alucinaciones están llegando lejos"

-¿usted es Ryoga? –preguntó una perdida pelirroja

-eh… no señorita –respondió un extrañado señor que salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-"¿por qué no aparece ese tal Ryoga? TT.TT"

**--mientras tanto--**

Un alterado hermano mayor llegaba al aeropuerto con un letrero en mano. Al llegar adentro comenzó a gritar a toda voz lo que decía el cartel mientras lo alzaba.

**--volvemos con Sakuno--**

-disculpe ¿conoce a algún Ryoga?

-no –el señor se fue rápidamente de ahí. La chica ya había preguntado por lo menos a 20 hombres queriendo saber quién era ese tal Ryoga o si lo conocían, pero nada. A lo lejos oye su nombre y una luz de esperanza apareció en sus ojos.

-"¿será él? Me llaman! Allá voy!!" –comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad hacia la fuente de donde provenía la voz que articulaba su nombre.

-¡Sakuno R!

-¡acá estoy! ¡yo soy Sakuno R! –gritaba la muchacha mientras abría paso entre la multitud.

-¡¿quién?! –dijo el joven mirando para todos lados hasta encontrarla.

-¡YO! –volvió a gritar hasta quedar al lado de…

-buenos días, yo soy… ¡¿Sakuno?!

-R-r… Ryoga?! O.O

-¡Saku-chan!

-Ryoga-kun! –se ven y se abrazan fuertemente

-¿cómo has estado pequeña?

-¡bien! Aunque me acaban de despedir pero da igual u.ú… y ya no soy tan pequeña como me conociste! Soy más alta –dijo con un dejo de orgullo la chica.

-bastante más alta, aunque no tanto como chibisuke

-¿quién? O.o

-mi hermanito… después te cuento…

-sip, jamás me contaste que tenías un hermano menor

-eh si, como sea… ¿te llevo la maleta?

-claro! Esta muy pesada sabes

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el auto del mayor de los Echizen mientras conversaban apaciblemente. Llegaron hasta el automóvil, Ryoga subió la maleta en la cajuela mientras Sakuno subía al auto. Posteriormente el Echizen subía al auto para luego emprender el rumbo hacia el hotel donde se quedaría la pelirroja.

-¿y qué te trae por acá?

-una entrevista en un programa de televisión y en una revista

-mucho trabajo ¿no?

-si, me pasa por ser, como dice los medios y otras personas "tan buena doctora" –dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-¿y me vas a decir que es mentira? He oído mucho sobre ti en todos estos años… mas bien, me he mantenido al tato de cómo va todo en Japón

-¿me espías? ¬¬

-no XD ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

-no se XD…

-llegamos! :D este es tu hotel!.

Sakuno salió del auto y se encontró con que era el mismo hotel de sus sueños.

-debe ser una broma ¿no? –susurró para sí misma.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-ah?! Yo?! Eh, nada…

-entremos –dijo Ryoga y caminaron a la entrada.

-eh… solo por curiosidad Saku… ¿no tienes novio?

-no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-me sorprende que aun estés soltera, eres muy linda Saku-chan, te deben llover los hombres ¿no?

-n/n un poco nada más… je-je… por cierto. -quería sacar ese tema lo más pronto posible por alguna extraña razón. -¿cómo se llama tu hermano? Quiero conocerlo! :D –grave error.

-se llama Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen. El mejor jugador de tenis del mundo, creo que debiste haber oído hablar de él ¿no? Si Sumire-sensei estaba ligada al mundo del tenis.

-etto… ¿R-r…Ryoma E-e… Echizen? –tragó saliva dificultosamente. –"debe ser una broma ¿no?"… el mundo es un pañuelo Un/n nunca pensé que podría ser tu hermano.

-eeh… Saku… ¿por qué te sonrojas?

-etto… ¿yo? Para nada! n/un

-¬¬ :D te gusta mi hermano!

-O/OU ¿a-a m-mi?

-buenos días señores, ¿tienen reservación? –dijo la recepcionista interrumpiendo la conversación y salvando a Sakuno.

-eh, si! Buenos días, reservación a nombre de Ryusaki Sakuno

-mmm… habitación 520, último piso. Que disfrute su estadía. –dijo entregando as llaves de la habitación a Ryoga, quien después se las pasó a Sakuno.

-Bueno, yo te dejo acá… mañana vendré a buscarte para llevarte al canal de televisión y a la revista.

-¿y después?

-creo que tienes libre todo el resto de tu estadía…

-ok, gracias Ryoga-kun –le dice mientras lo abraza.

-de nada… creo que tengo un par de sorpresitas para ti…

-O.o?? Cuáles??

-ya verás… -dijo el peliverde dejando de abrazarla para luego caminar hasta la salida, depositando una gran duda en la cabeza de la doctora.

-"¿qué estarás tramando ahora Ryoga?.. bueh, ahora a mi habitación! La cual ya sé como es u.uU… quiro conocer a Ryomaa!! x3 Ryoga! Me TIENE que llevar a 'conocerlo' pese a que ya lo conozco y…" –pronto se dio cuenta la chca que estaba siendo observada por varios curiosas y asustadas personas que la veían detenidamente, ¿por qué? Sakuno no se dio cuenta que mientras pensaba hacía gestos raros con las manos y ponía caras respecto a sus pensamientos. "otra vez quedé como loca… ¿por qué a mi? TT.TT"

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

**1) Ryoma cree que Karupin habla pero no es así, son jugarretas que le juega su imaginación después de tener ese extraño sueño donde el gato le habla.**

**2) Sakuno mueve mucho las manos y hace muchos gestos con la cara cuando piensa por eso algunas veces la creen loca.**

**3) Adelanto: Sumire se muere… hace tiempo que quiero matar a esa vieja XD**

Les gustó el cap? Díganme para hacerlo mas gracioso/romántico/loco etc. XD :B espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me demoré mucho haciendo este capítulo y perdonen si hay muchas interrupciones! Es que no me aguanto u.u

Gracias por sus reviews! Pronto haré una historia de Fullmetal alchemist pero muy freak! Ya les avisaré cuando la haga…

**Nigna misaki: **sube tu fic!! Y termínalo para que lo subas luego! :D

**Azumi-chan: **actualiza tu fic luego!! uú me estoy impacientando mucho… por qué no lo respaldaste?! XO

**A los demás: **sorry si alguien se siente ofendido por que no me sé su nickname pero es que no tengo tiempo de aprendérmelos, de todos modos muchas gracias por sus revies (de nuevo) su review es mi sueldo/paga (o como quieran llamarlo)

Suena: sweet child o' mine – guns n' roses 8D

**Darkness n' shadows**


	5. El Encuentro

Connishiwa

**Connishiwa!**

**Gomen por el atraso u.u no fue mi intención lo juro! Es que entre tantas pruebas, trabajos y salidas no he tenido tiempo, imaginación ni inspiración para seguir con el fic, además yo me prometí no subir capítulo si no es algo decente (iba a subir algo de una página!), pero esa tentación NO me venció y les pude hacer algo que ojala sea de su agrado n.n nos leemos abajo y por favor **_**LEAN **_**lo que tengo que decirles abajo, es importantísimo!**

**Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y por leer! De verdad se los agradezco mucho!**

**Este cap va dedicado a mis amigas **_**Azumi-chan n.n**_** y **_**Nigna Misaki**_** y va con cariño para todos mis lectores (por la santa paciencia que han tenido conmigo) y algunas recomendaciones, para los que quieren seguir leyendo historias.**

**Fics que les recomiendo para leer: (les dejo el link también por si lo quieren leer ahora :P)**

**Shaman King: Marcha Nupcial para**** Ren Tao (**_**Nigna Misaki**_**) **_**/s/4153028/1/MarchanupcialparaRenTao**_

**Tsubasa Chronicle: Pero no era Sakura (**_**Azumi-chan n.n**_**) **_**/s/3915750/1/PeronoeraSakura**_

**Enjoy!**

_**Capítulo 6: El encuentro**_

_Tenía que admitirlo, no podía haber rechazado la propuesta realizada por el peli-verde, era algo que sencillamente no podía dejar de lado: ir a un restorán de comida italiana, ir por la gran ciudad y pasear por e l Central Park para después ir a un museo y volver a ver películas con palomitas de maíz era el panorama más entretenido para un día de mucha nieve (no hay que olvidar la batalla con bolas de nieve), o al menos eso pensaba la de orbes rubíes, pero la verdad es que fue lo suficientemente aburrido como para matar a cualquiera que no sabe lo que es aburrirse. Lo único destacable fue es guerra donde el de los ojos ámbar puso de su parte… el resto, nada._

_Ella esforzándose por que él le hablara, le contestara o algo que indicara que sí la estaba escuchando! pero nada… ni siquiera un bufido, un gruñido de que estaba aburrido… algo que le indicara cómo se sentía!! "Es que no era capaz de expresar nada éste tenista? ¬¬"se preguntaba a cada instante._

_Él sólo la contemplaba y escuchaba, como todos saben, Ryoma Echizen apenas si se expresa para las demás personas. Si su abogada tenía mucha, pero mucha… demasiada suerte, podía hacer que dijera algo más que cinco palabras._

_-Ryoma? –preguntaba tímida pero algo enojada, fastidiada y aburrida la doctora que estaba a su derecha. Estaban en su punto de encuentro, en la banca que se encuentra al frente del lago del Central Park._

_-hmp?_

_-vamos a estar aquí sentados toda la tarde hasta ver el crepúsculo o qué?_

_-no sé –respondió indiferente._

_Harta de la situación, la pelirroja decidió tomar su bolso y salir lo más pronto de ahí, sencillamente ya no soportaba que fueran tan… poco cooperador. Caminó un par de pasos cuando la voz del tenista la detiene._

_-adónde vas?_

_-al hotel, a starbucks, a cualquier lugar donde no estés._

_-por?_

_-sólo cállate y déjame tranquila ù.ú_

_-y crees que podrás llegar a alguna parte si no conoces la ciudad?_

_-yo……_

_-lo supuse… despierta ya_

_-ah? O-o_

_-esto, es un sueño… todo lo que pasa acá, es un sueño_

_-o sea… que tú eres el hombre de mis sueños? –pregunta con una mezcla de ilusión y decepción mientras que el empresario se cae al estilo anime._

_-no! ù.ú…éste es tu sueño y a la vez es el mío –contesta con frialdad_

_-es posible eso?_

_-no sé_

_-entonces… si esto es un sueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera no? –el muchacho asiente con la cabeza –pero no pasará nada de esto en la vida real no? –dice mientras se acerca Ryoma lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de él y quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver detalladamente sus ojos color miel._

_-quien sabe… -dice tratando de sonar indiferente, el problema era que tener a la chica tan cerca de él le era imposible no estar un poco nervioso._

_-o sea que puedo hacer esto –lo besa tomándolo por sorpresa –y nadie sabrá nada y no pasará nada por que solo es un sueño._

_-eeeh…_

_-bueno, ya hice lo que quería hacer, me habría gustado hacer más cosas contigo, eres tan lindo pero no dices absolutamente nada, quién querría estar contigo?_

_-tu ¬¬_

_-eeeh… n/n bueno si, pero lo que sé es que no eres real y... "mentira, si es real… malditas revistas! Por qué me las tuviste que mostrar abuela? T.T"_

_-en ese caso tu tampoco eres real_

_-Mentira! Yo sí soy real!_

_-yo también_

_-yo soy doctora!!_

_-jugador de tenis y empresario_

_-mi abuela está en Japón!_

_-Mis padres y mi hermano en unos días más viajarán a Europa_

_-tuve un novio!!_

_-tengo a mi abogada_

_-JA! Tú no haz tenido novia! Te gano en algo -canturreó la joven feliz._

_-… ¬¬'_

_-nnU_

_Silencio absoluto…_

_-… "qué va hacer ahora?" se preguntó la de ojos color fuego._

_-…_

_-………_

_-………_

_-O.O_

_-ô.ó_

_-:D!_

_- -.-U_

_-u.u_

_-Cómo conociste a Ryoga?_

_-eh? O.o?_

_-sólo dime como lo conociste_

_-eeeh… fue cuando iba en secundaria… yo apenas si tenía 12 cuando él llego…_

_**+…Flash back…+**_

_Una tímida niña se encontraba practicando en unas solitarias canchas de tenis tratando a mejorar su técnica, posición, golpe, etc. Estaba decidida a ser parte del equipo femenino de Seigaku el próximo año. Pero sus malísimos resultados en el ranking de este año la distanciaban de su sueño e incluso creyó que había decepcionado a su abuela._

_Estuvo ahí toda la mañana y pensaba seguir en la tarde hasta que anocheciera. Era su desafío y una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma. A eso de las 4 de la tarde ya estaba exhausta, cayendo rendida al suelo._

_-no puedo más… jamás lograré ser parte del equipo femenino… no sirvo para esto –se dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos. De la nada aparece un chico de cabellera verdosa y ojos penetrantes que toma su raqueta._

_-con esto jamás lograras ser parte de nada –dijo seriamente, captando la atención de la pelirroja._

_-eh? –inquirió secándose los ríos salados que corrían por sus mejillas._

_-la raqueta está gastada y mal encordada y además las cuerdas son malas y no pueden pegarle bien a la pelota, ni yo ganaría con esta raqueta. –se sentó y sacó una raqueta del bolso que traía consigo. –ten, ésta es mucho mejor y de seguro te dará más confianza… qué tal si jugamos un partido ahora mientras corrijo tus errores? –le preguntó con una sonrisa en e rostro_

_-b-bueno –respondió la chica, aquel muchacho logró sonrojarla con su sonrisa pero su timidez no le permitía articular demasiadas palabras._

_-bien! Podré entretenerme un rato mientras recuerdo la dirección de la casa ;P_

_Jugaron el partido y como era de esperarse, Sakuno perdió y no era novedad, el estar entrenando todo el santo día y después jugar un partido dejaba exhausto a cualquiera, pero ya era hora del volver a casa y descansar toda la noche._

_-espero que los consejos que te di te sirvan_

_-g-gracias… c-cuál es su nombre? –pregunto tímidamente._

_-Echizen Ryoga, y el tuyo pequeña?_

_-R…R-Ryuzaki Sakuno u/u…_

_-hm… eres tímida, eres del tipo de las de mi hermano, algún día te lo presentaré… bueno, tendré que vagar por ahí hasta acordarme de la dirección de la casa ;D… que tengas una buena semana Saku-chan! –dijo alejándose del lugar._

_-Ryoga-san espere!_

_-eh? –volteándose a verla. –que pasa pequeña Sakuno -?_

_-eeh…-sonrojándose. - p-por qué n-no v-viene a c-comer c-conmigo y mi a-abuela?_

_-hmm… no es mala idea (:_

_-es por lo que ha hecho hoy por mi…_

_-bueno, vamos._

_Durante el trayecto, la pequeña Sakuno entró más en confianza con el joven Ryoga que parecía ser un buen chico, por lo que el viaje se hizo más entretenido hablando de diferentes cosas_

_Hasta que llegaron a la casa, donde fueron recibidos por Sumire._

_-Sakuno! Dónde te habías metido? Son más de las 8 de la noche y con quién estabas? –regaño la anciana._

_-abuela tranquilízate! No estaba sola, estaba con él (:_

_-y él es?..._

_-ah! Me presento!... soy Echizen Ryoga, un gusto señora Ryuzaki_

_-conque Echizen no?_

_-si (:!_

_-aaah! Tu eres hijo de Nanjiro! Si, recuerdo que me llamó para decirme que uno de sus hijos vendría… por qué no vino Ryoma?_

_-por que no quiso y dijo que era mejor estar allá en América que aquí en Japón_

_-bueno, bueno, y a qué vienes a mi casa a estas horas?_

_-su hija me invitó a cenar…_

_-ah! Si abuela, por que estuvo toda la tarde enseñándome a jugar mejor_

_-que bien! Ahora los atiendo, por favor siéntense! Queda de la comida que preparaste en el almuerzo Sakuno_

_-está bien abuela_

_Cenaron plácida y animadamente hablando de trivialidades y riendo. Acabada la cena, Ryoga se tenía que ir, ya se había acordado dónde quedaba su casa._

_-bueno, entonces es un trato Sakuno?_

_-si!_

_-wii! Tendré buenos almuerzos gratis sólo por enseñar tenis! Mi vida es la mejor! :D!_

_-Un.n pondré todo de mi parte_

_-si, los entrenamientos serán duros, también entrenaremos en la escuela_

_-ah? O.o_

_-voy en la secundaria Seigaku y que yo sepa tú también, así que ahí también entrenaremos_

_-ok,__ arigatou Ryoga-kun!_

_**+…Flash Back…+**_

_-y así nos conocimos (:_

_-hm ¬¬ Ryoga…_

_-es tu hermano_

_-u.úU por desgracia_

_-espera… tu apellido es Echizen cierto?_

_-¬¬U si_

_-aaaaaaaah!! :B así que tú eres el hermano del que siempre me contaba Ryoga! ¡¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?!_

_-despistada_

_-hm!... y por qué no quisiste ir a Japón? Ahora que recuerdo, cuando fuimos novios con Ryoga, él me contaba que tu no habías querido ir por eso lo mandaron a él._

_-"FUERON NOVIOS?!"… es algo que no te incumbe… -dijo secamente el tenista que no dudo en mostrar su molestia al saber que ellos habías sido novios alguna vez._

_-malo_

_-por qué no te vas con Ryoga –haciendo una disimulada mueca de disgusto –y me dejas en paz?_

_-¬-¬U…hmm… no te entiendo, ¿sabes qué?, me cansé de ti, éste será mi último sueño por que ya no quiero soñar más contigo, no te veré nunca más y te recordaré como un amor platónico nada más, pese a que fuiste mucho más que eso pero no importa… no te entiendo!_

_-loca_

_-.! cállate! Idiota!... no te veré nunca! –se va._

_-eso quisieras –terminó diciendo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

_+….…+_

-"eso quisieras"-terminó repitiendo en su mente cuando despertaba otra mañana de invierno en Nueva York.

Estaba decidido, conocería a Sakuno Ryuzaki hoy mismo así que pediría a uno de sus empleados que averiguara por él para no delatarse, hoy sería el día en el que conocería a esa chica con la cual hace bastante tiempo estaba soñando… observó a su gato que lo miraba fijamente.

-hoy es el día Karupin... –una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

-miau (traducción: lo sé)

-¬--¬U gato raro

-miau!! (Traducción: cállate idiota! ¬¬)

-en fin… voy a darme una ducha y después… ya veremos…

-mau (T: tonto ¬¬)

-"pero antes le pegaré al estúpido de mi hermano y le preguntare donde está Ryuzaki ". Pero antes observó el reloj, 7:30 de la mañana.

-

-

-

Una chica de larga cabellera despertaba después de su extrañísimo sueño. Se había quedado dormida por no haber puesto el despertador y por acostarse tarde.

-Ryoma… Echizen… Ryoga… hermanos…………………… PERO QUE ESTÚPIDA SOY!! Por qué no me fijé antes?! Debí haberme dado cuenta desde un principio!... son hermanos, siempre han sido hermanos…aaaaaaaaaaah! :B debí haberlo sabido desde el primer sueño… soy una tonta! –mira el reloj, 8:45 a.m. –WTF?! Llegaré tarde a la entrevista!

Se duchó, vistió y bajó a tomar desayuno rápidamente, volvió a subir y terminó de arreglarse para volver a bajar, ir a la recepción y esperar a que alguien la fuera a buscar para llevarla al estudio de televisión.

-u.ú "no se supone que me vendrán a buscar?" –mira el reloj.- "las nueve, se supone que a esa hora debía estar en el estudio" ¿dónde vendrá Ryoga? –susurra para sí misma.

Transcurren otros diez minutos en los cuales nadie aparece por lo que la pelirroja decide ir a tomar un taxi.

-taxi! –grita. Sin embargo no para a un taxi sino a una limusina. Al para enfrente de ella, del asiento del piloto sale el chofer que le abre la puerta y ella sólo sube.

-hasta que me vienen a buscar u.ú… -observa a su alrededor y nota que hay alguien más dentro del auto. Llevaba puesto un traje azul marino con una camisa blanca,una corbata roja y unos lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos. Sentía como si ya lo hubiese visto en alguna parte, pero ¿en dónde?

-Sakuno Ryuzaki?

-eeeh… si?

-excelente…

-y usted es…?

-Echizen Ryoma –dice sacándose los lentes dejando al descubierto sus enormes ojos gatunos, dejando a la doctora estupefacta.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**1-. Sakuno Fue novia de Ryoga un poco después de que él llegara a Japón y le enseñara tenis y blablabla.**

**2-. Tuvieron que terminar por que Ryoga se tenía que ir al año de haber llegado, sólo fue a derrotar a Tezka y de paso jugar por Seigaku.**

**3-. Sakuno no se acuerda de nada de los comentarios hechos por Ryoga sobre su hermano por la sencilla razón de que es MUY despistada y además estaba enamorada en ese momento, díganme ¿a quién le importaría el hermano que no conoces y que está a miles de kilómetros de ti y la persona de la que estás enamorada? A nadie.**

**4-. Karupin sólo habla cuando quiere XD! Mentira, no habla. Ryoma de repente cree haberlo visto hablar, tiene Stress de trabajo y tenis Un.n**

**5-. El cómo se dio cuenta Ryoma de que era un sueño era por que en él pasaban las cosas que él quería y podía manejarlo a su antojo, ¿por qué decidió decírselo a Sakuno? Por que quería ver la reacción de la tipa y ver que más podía hacer.**

**6-. Ryoma se encuentra en la otra esquina de donde se encuentra Sakuno al subir al hermoso auto (soy una fanática de los modelos de los autos, me imagino esa limusina y quedo loca) por lo que se puede afirmar que quedan casi frente a frente.**

**Esas serían las aclaraciones, si tienen más dudas por favor háganmelas saber y con gusto las responderé y les agradecería mucho si me dicen las faltas de ortografía, un buen fic debe tener buena ortografía y eso para mí es crucial.**

**Queda poquito fic, les agradezco muchos sus reviews y a todas aquellas personas que me ponen en sus alertas de autor, de fic, historias favoritas o autores favoritos… gracias, aunque no me dejen reviews soy feliz con tal de que lean el fic.**

**Gracias! Cualquier duda, reclamo, pregunta, etc. Me la hacen saber ya sea por las páginas que les dejé en mi profile o por un review.**

**Visiten los fics que les dejé, son realmente buenos y con unas grandes escritoras (certificado por nuestra profesora de lenguaje que nos dijo que escribíamos bien).**

**Próximamente: Aventura en otro mundo (puede que le cambie el nombre) dedicado para los fanáticos de FMA. No estoy segura de cuando lo subiré pero lo haré, LO JURO!**

**Bye n.n**

**Darkness & Shadows**


End file.
